CollinXZeke
by thestealerO.P13
Summary: This is my first shot at writing a fanfaction it may be horrible but it was my first time


There they were on a plane tired from there very early journey to the airport they began to drift away to sleep. Collin stayed up a little bit longer than Zeke because he was very energetic. He was a twelve year old kid that had a girlfriend but they broke up after a year because she was cheating but he didn't care that much about it much he was hurt but had friend to help him cope. Collin and Zeke were finally asleep the flight was very long they were heading to Africa to study the animals and the terrain. This was a big assignment for their social studies class and it was a long trip there many people have to look this up on the internet it but Collin was already planning a trip to Africa anyways. The only reason Collin was nervous to fall asleep it was because Zeke was Gay and many people could see the signs of it just by looking he is always trying to make out with people and he was always trying to be put off. Also Zeke was always trying to touch other people's dicks underneath tables, in the locker room, in so many places he kept trying to. It was so crazy he kept up the disguise so well but he just couldn't help it he has been doing it since 4th grade. Zeke is a great friend and all but he gets kind of creepy but it is kind of funny too. I like him as a friend but not anyway more than that he is going after me the most. Zeke wakes me up in the middle of the night and starts talking to me about a dream then I couldn't go back to sleep and neither could him so we started watching tv on the plane. After they started to smell so they both took a shower and then it got weird Zeke fell in the shower and Collin helped him up but Zeke grabbed Collin's dick and started to stroke it. Collin backed away in fear of what might happen next but Zeke stood up and went up to Collin and said," Don't worry I won't do anything bad." Collin was terrified Zeke slowly went up to Collin's face and then he closed the connection between their lips and Zeke started a French kiss tongues interlocked in a passionate fiery kiss. Collin was scared but interested to find out what will happen next. Zeke then started to stroke Collin's dick and it hurt at first but then it felt better and better the longer he did it. Then Zeke got on his knees and started to suck bobbing up and down up and down it felt amazing except for Zeke biting it was painful. Then the thing that was painful we were done with the shower then we dried off and walked out because Zeke had one last thing to do. Zeke pushes Collin on the floor and turns him around to reveal his cold back and his holy hole Zeke then spreads Collin's legs apart where Collin is doing the splits Zeke rubs his hard cock but then Zeke pulls Collin up and then he sat on Collin's lap and started to passionately kiss him tongues interlocking again but better than the first time. Then Zeke says," let's do something interesting" Collin was confused at first then Zeke explain and it was soon clear what he was saying Zeke wanted Collin to fuck him he was not for it but Zeke talked him in to it. Zeke lied on the floor with his hot ass in the air and Collin gets on top of him and sticks his hard dick into his holy hole but doing it slowly back and forth sticking it into him and Zeke screaming but the piolets didn't hear it. Collin couldn't stand hearing him scream so he stopped and he flipped Zeke over and started to kiss him all over them naked on the floor making out passionately. Then Zeke and Collin laid sideways and sucked each other's dicks so well. Collin coated Zeke's tiny cock in saliva and Zeke was went for the biting suck Zeke couldn't handle it and he cumed right in Collin's mouth and then Collin cumed into Zeke's mouth and Zeke swallowed but I spit it out. Zeke turned Collin gay it was weird people are normally born that way Zeke was and Collin was turned gay.

´ Í!¸LÍ!This program cannot be run in DOS mode.

$µÇeßñ¦  
Œñ¦  
Œñ¦  
ŒE:æŒð¦  
ŒE:ûŒð¦  
ŒRichñ¦  
ŒPELà! 

Ä

ð Ðk ÄÁ.rdatap .rsrcÐ Â ;ŸU

T . $zzzdbg .rsrc$01 =P¹

.rsrc$02 à€P€ h€€€à€ €  
`€x€ € ¨€ €À€

Ø€'ð€– €— €ç8 €  
P €Xh €[€ €_˜ €`° € JÈ €à € ø €  
€

(€

X€p€ˆ€ €¸€CÐ€Šè€‹€Œ€r0€sH€!`€'x€( €.¨€4À€5Ø€:ð€ €` €f8€lP€rh€y€€ž˜€¤°€«È€±à€Îø€'€Ñ(€ € X€p€Í ˆ€

Ð€

è€

0 €

H € 

x €

À €

Ø €

ð €

8

P

€"

h

È

à

ø

€!

€q

(  
€

€ñ

X  
€ò

p  
€ˆ

€ ¸  
€€Ð  
€ è  
€

€ ¼œ

€ 0

P

p

À

Ð

à

ð

0

P

p

À

Ð

à

ð

0

P

p

À

Ð

à

ð

0 P ` p € ° P ` p € ° P ` p € ° À Ðè1Èä °2Tä 3ä 6|ä ¼7

ä È9

ä Ô:üä Ð= ä p?ä x ä €B ä ÀFjä ,GFä tI ä Lâä èNNä 8P¶ä ðR.ä Všä ¼X–ä T^Öä ,arä aää „b^ä äbvä \cÈä $dŠä °dÊä |fä €h(ä ¨hdä

i2ä i(ä hi"ä Œj€ä

kÔä àkXä 8l:ä tl*ä lRä ôlZä PmPä m(ä ÈmNä nVä pnîä `oPä °o0ä ào(ä p(ä 0púä ,qDä pqŒä ürÐä ÌsÄä u2ä Äw‚ä Hy^ä ¨z ä èz²ä œ{ ä ¼‚hä $ˆžä Ä €ä D"ä H•ä ˆ• ä È•Nä –Dä \–:ä ˜–"ä ¼–Vä —$ä 8—€ä ¸—ä Ô˜ää ¸štä ,›Þä

æä ô ‚ä xžFä Àžä ÜŸä ô¡Žä „¢rä ø¢Tä L¤ä T¥(ä |¦È  
ä D²œä àµá+ä MUIÍþÍþÈáÙb(Ê»§‚NšMCj=Ò‡¿º …

²i¤=ZW‹)ˆ

MUI  
en-US &HelpBáView &Help€ á&About WordPadÿÿÀÈ ¬·Paragraph Segoe UIPžKþÿÿ€IndentationP

ÿÿÿÿ‚&Left:€ PB\

èÿÿ P

*ÿÿÿÿ‚&Right:€ PB(\

éÿÿ P

? ÿÿÿÿ‚&First line:€ PB\

êÿÿ PWž0ÿÿÿÿ€SpacingP

e0ÿÿÿÿ‚Line &spacing:!PBc\\-Úÿÿ…P

w†éÿÿ€&Add 10pt space after paragraphsP

'%ùÿÿ‚&Alignment:!PB \\-oÿÿ…P£2

) ÿÿ€&Tabs...P=£2

ÿÿ€OKPs£2

ÿÿ€CancelÿÿÀÈ ÀˆTabs Segoe UIP²eþÿÿ€&Tab stop position!P

eDûÿÿ…P

W0

íÿÿ€&SetPBW0

îÿÿ€Cl&earPvW

ïÿÿ€Clear a&llPQs2

ÿÿ€OKP‡s2

ÿÿ€CancelÿÿÀÈ  
¹pPage Setup Segoe UIPrbþÿÿ€Page MarginsP

ÿÿÿÿ‚&Top:€ P4

øÿÿ P

*‑ÿÿÿÿ‚&Bottom:€ P4(

íÿÿ P

?‑ÿÿÿÿ‚&Left:€ P4=

îÿÿ P

T‑ÿÿÿÿ‚&Right:€ P4R

ïÿÿ P€

2

ÿÿ€OKP€2

ÿÿ€CancelÿÿÀÈ ÖÏDate and Time Segoe UIPoñÿÿ‚&Available formats:¡PÈ¢úÿÿƒPgº2

ÿÿ€OKP º2

ÿÿ€CancelÿÿÀÈ

0èqResize Segoe UIPÍ& ÿÿ‚Resize relative to original picture sizeP ÿÿ‚ÿÿåP5!(! ÿÿ‚&Horizontal:€ P_

ÿÿ ¶P$ msctls_updown32P‚" ÿÿ‚%P3 ÿÿ‚ÿÿæP5:(" ÿÿ‚&Vertical:€ P_9

ÿÿ ¶P% msctls_updown32P‚;‑ ÿÿ‚%PQK

# ÿÿ€&Lock Aspect RatioP¯2

ÿÿ€OKP¯2

ÿÿ€CancelÿÿÀ

È€,Windows Security Warning Segoe UIP ÿÿ‚ÿÿ€P'þÿÿÿÿ‚This document contains code that your security settings do not allow, so it might not display correctly.P}(2

ÿÿ€OKÿÿÈÀ ÞBWordpad Segoe UIPÐZÿÿ‚Please wait while Wordpad converts the document.€PÐYmsctls_progress32ÿÿÀÈ€ ÉGUnsupported Save Format Segoe UIP* 2

ÿÿ€OKPl 2

ÿÿ€CancelPºÿÿÿÿ‚WordPad can't save this document in its current format. The document will be converted to Rich Text format.P6w

ÿÿ€&Always convert to Rich TextÿÿÄÈ ðÿPage Setup Segoe UIPPPP8 ÿÿ‚P

P9 ÿÿ‚PTXP : ÿÿ‚P`à81 ÿÿ€PaperPp$A ÿÿ‚Si&ze:#P n q ÿÿ…P„$B ÿÿ‚&Source:#P ‚ r ÿÿ…Pœ 80 ÿÿ€Orientation Pª4

ÿÿ€P&ortrait P¾4

! ÿÿ€L&andscapePPœ˜83 ÿÿ€MarginsPX¬ N ÿÿ‚&Left:ƒPvª

ƒ ÿÿ P¤¬ O ÿÿ‚&Right:ƒPÂª

… ÿÿ PXÀ P ÿÿ‚&Top:ƒPv¾

„ ÿÿ P¤À Q ÿÿ‚&Bottom:ƒPÂ¾

† ÿÿ PÜO

^ÿÿ€Print Page &NumbersP„ì0

ÿÿ€OKP¸ì0

ÿÿ€CancelPì0

ÿÿ€&HelpPAÿÿD JMS Shell DlgP,

ãÿÿ€ClosePA3OLE initialization failed. WordPad can't continue. This is not a valid measurement.*%d%% complete Formatting ... please wait.

%d%% complete.}Could not load the RichEdit control DLL. The system may be low on memory or the file may be missing or corrupt.  
Courier NewPA¡You are about to save the document in a Text-Only format, which will remove all formatting. Are you sure you want to do this?

To save in other format, click file...

Formatting... LeftCenterRight*The measurement must be between %1 and % is not a valid number.&The number must be between 1 and

Document

WordPad Document

Word for Windows 6.0 (*.doc)

.DOC

.1

WordPad Document8Text Document

Text Documents (*.txt)

*.txt

Text DocumentHRich Text Format (RTF)

Rich Text Format (*.rtf)

*.rtf

Rich Text DocumentAll

All Documents (*.*)

*.*_Text Document - MS-DOS Format

Text Documents - MS-DOS Format (*.txt)

*.txt

MS-DOS Text DocumentPA,WordPad has finished searching the document.'Changes the font of the selection.

Font1Changes the font size of the selection.

Font Size"in inchinchescmptpiPA3There are too many tab stops set in this 't load %1 files.:Unable to open %1. There are too many files already to create %1. This folder is full. Use another folder or delete some files from this document %1 is in use by another application and cannot be accessed.

Text DocumentRich Text DocumentPAeUnable to write to %1.

The disk is write-protected.

A file cannot be saved on a write-protected Text Document

Unicode Text Documents (*.txt)

*.txt

Unicode Text DocumentUnicode Text DocumentRAn unexpected error occurred while loading the document. It may appear truncated."in inchinchescmptpi#%1

The above filename is too long.5Changes the font script of the selection.

Font ScriptPAWordpad Document‚This document contains one or more links to other files. Do you want to update this document with the data from the linked files? Save in this format by &defaultRich Text WindowNew Rich Text Document&Save  
Do&n't Save"Do you want to save changes to %1?CalibriFiles

Select PictureAll Picture Files All FilesPAInvalid Picture File.!WordPad can t insert the picture.%Error! Hyperlink reference not valid.#Do you want to open this link?

%1

‹WordPad was unable to open the URL. Check the URL and try again. If you continue to see this problem, you might not have access to the URL.$There was an error resizing Text

OpenDocument Text (*.odt)

*.odt

OpenDocument TextZOffice Open XML Document

Office Open XML Document (*.docx)

*.docx

Office Open XML DocumentSome content might be lostNested tables not supported! Please try saving as RTF format'Saving this document will cause some content that can't be displayed in WordPad to be lost. You can save a copy to preserve the original document. JustifiedPASecurity warningSome content is blockedµSome content of this document has been blocked because the source of this document might not be trusted. If you trust the source of this document, click Unblock to show all

Show all contentOk

Don't show blocked contentJWordPad was unable to unblock the file. Blocked content will not be Open XML DocumentOpenDocument TextPAbAll Wordpad Documents

All Wordpad Documents (*.rtf, *.docx, *.odt, *.txt)

*.rtf;*.docx;*.odt;*.txt Enter a value from %d%% to %d%%PA&Edit&Open%1 Linked %2 &Object

%1 %2 &ObjectPA Save

Some content might be lost.4Save a copy

The original document will be preserved. Zoo&m+- %s%%  
Zoom Slider

Zoom levelZoom inZoom out ZoomPAWordpadRecent documents &New&Open&Save&Update documentSa&ve as

Sa&ve copy asSave a copy of the document&Rich Text document&Plain text document

&Other formats&Rich Text document&Plain text document

&Other formats&PrintPA‑Preview and print the document

&Quick print

Print pre&view  
Pa&ge setup

Sen&d in email

Abou&t WordPadE&xitE&xit and Return to DocumentSave &as

Save copy &asP&rintOffice Open &XML documentOpen&Document textOffice Open &XML documentOpen&Document textPA Home ClipboardPaste&Paste

Paste &special Cu&t&CopyPA Font ParagraphDecrease indentIncrease indent&ListsAlign text leftAlign text centerAlign text right

P&aragraphChange line spacing1.0 1.15PA1.52 &Add 10pt space after paragraphs

Justify textInsertPicture&PictureChan&ge picture&Resize picture

Paint drawing

Date and time

Insert objectEditing FindReplace

Select all

Print previewPAPrintPA Zoom 100%One page Two pagesPAPreview Next page

Previous pagePACloseClose print preview View ZoomZoom inZoom out 100%PA

Show or hideRuler

Status barPASettings Word wrap&No wrapWrap to &window

Wrap to &rulerMeasurement units&Inches

&Centimeters&PointsPica&sPALin&ksO&bject properties Undo Redo Help NoneBullet NumberingAlphabet - Lower caseAlphabet - Upper caseRoman Numeral - Lower caseRoman Numeral - Upper casePAObject P&roperties¶Microsoft WordPad is a word processing program that you can use to create and edit text documents with rich formatting and pictures. WordPad can open .docx, .odt, .rtf or .txt files.

New (Ctrl+N)

Open (Ctrl+O)

Save (Ctrl+S)

Send in email  
Quick print

Print preview

Undo (Ctrl+Z)

Redo (Ctrl+Y)WordPadUpdate (Ctrl+S)Save as

Save copy asRich Text documentPlain text document

Other formatsRich Text documentPlain text document

Other formats

Print (Ctrl+P)Save asSave as

Print (Ctrl+P)

Paste (Ctrl+V)

Paste (Ctrl+V)Paste special (Alt+Ctrl+V)

Cut (Ctrl+X)

Copy (Ctrl+C)Decrease indentIncrease indent

Start a listAlign text left (Ctrl+L)Center (Ctrl+E)Align text right (Ctrl+R) Paragraph

Insert picture

Insert picture

Change picture

Resize pictureInsert Paint drawing (Ctrl+D)PAInsert date and time

Insert object

Find (Ctrl+F)Replace (Ctrl+H)Select all (Ctrl+A) 100%One page Two pages Next page

Previous pageClose print previewZoom inZoom out 100%Ruler

Status barPA Word wrapMeasurement unitsWordPad Help (F1)

Page setup

Exit WordPadOffice Open XML documentOpenDocument textOffice Open XML documentOpenDocument text

Line spacingPAJustify (Ctrl+J)Create a new an existing the active a copy of the document in an email message as an the document directly to the default printer without making changes.2Preview and make changes to pages before the last the last action.]Click here to open, save, or print, and to see everything else you can do with your document.)Update the container to show any changes.,Save the document with a new name or format.6Save a copy of the document with a new name or format.*Save the document in the Rich Text the document as plain text without line breaks or the Save as dialog box to select from all possible file types.*Save the document in the Rich Text the document as plain text without line breaks or the Save as dialog box to select from all possible file printer, number of copies, and other printing options before printing.,Save the document with a new name or format.6Save a copy of the document with a new name or printer, number of copies, and other printing options before here for more options such as pasting only plain text.$Paste the contents of the Clipboard. Cut the selection from the document and put it on the Clipboard./Copy the selection and put it on the Clipboard.+Decrease the indent level of the paragraph.+Increase the indent level of the paragraph.0Click the arrow to choose different list text to the left.

Center text to the right.‑Show the Paragraph dialog here for more options such as change picture and resize a picture from a to a different picture, preserving the formatting and size of the current height and width of current picture with aspect ratio locked or independently.*Insert drawing created in Microsoft Paint.,Click here for date and time format options."Show the Insert object dialog text in the text in the document.-Zoom the document to 100% of the normal the document so that an entire page fits in the window.6Zoom the document so that two pages fit in the window.*Navigate to the next page of the document..Navigate to the previous page of the document.7Close print preview and return to editing the in on the out on the document.-Zoom the document to 100% of the normal size.^Show or hide ruler. You can use ruler to measure and line up text and objects in the document.4Show or hide status bar at the bottom of the window. Select word wrapping option to change how text appears on your screen. This does not affect how document looks when you print text text to text to ruler.2Select measurement units for ruler and page help using page layout settings.0Save the document in the Office Open XML format.-Save the document in the OpenDocument format.0Save the document in the Office Open XML format.-Save the document in the OpenDocument the spacing between lines of text. Add or remove the space after paragraphs.žAlign text to both left and right margins, adding extra space between words as necessary.

This creates a clean look along the left and right side of the the current )Select an object you want to get Help on.!Closes the active document.

Close(Changes the printing options.

Page Setup5Changes the printer and printing options.

Print SetupErases the selection.

EraseErases everything.

Erase All?Inserts Clipboard contents and a link to its source.

Paste Link Repeats the last find.

Find Next‑Reverses the last action.

out the previously undone action.

Redo*Splits the active window into panes.

SplitBDisplays program information, version number, and copyright.

About1Displays instructions about how to use help.

Help=Displays Help for the button, menu, or window you click.

Help/Displays Help for current task or command.

HelpPA+Switches to the next window pane.

Next Pane8Switches back to the previous window pane.

Previous PanePA1Converts object to different type.

Convert ObjectPAEXTCAPNUM SCRLOVRRECPAObject

%1 (Recovered)iWordpad can't open this document.

This document is either corrupt

or protected under Rights the window the window position.‑Reduces the window to an icon.!Enlarges the window to full size.%Switches to the next document window.)Switches to the previous document window.;Closes the active window and prompts to save the documents.#Restores the window to normal Task )Closes print preview mode

Cancel document... ~WordPad does not support all of the features of this document s format. Some content might be missing or displayed UI  
B €B €  
C"á  
D.€  
E$€  
JI€  
F$á  
H)á  
I €I €  
L#€M¢  
Pá  
R%€  
S

á  
U"€U"€  
V%á+á.#á€pEár(áuPáuQá  
-"á-%á

â  
X#á  
Z+á  
1&€  
2(€‹5'€  
A*á  
B €B €  
C"á  
D.€  
E$€  
JI€  
F$á  
H)á  
I €I €  
L#€M¢  
Ná  
Oá  
Pá  
R%€  
Sá  
U"€U"€  
V%áV'á+á.#á€pEár(áuPáuQá  
-"á-%á

â  
X#á  
Z+á  
1&€  
2(€‹5'€00LPPˆ P Pœ ¼°°ø°.°hInfo

Start

Stop

Error

Information

Microsoft-Windows-Wordpad

hIntializing current instance of the application

`Exiting current Instance of the application

4Failed to Initialize

OLE initialization failed

Failed to load

TWordpad is initialized as OLE Server

DCreation of Window:%1 failed

8Intent Load Failed: %1

8New Document Failed: %1

Create Font Indirect Failed

XInsert Picture Failed with HRESULT:%1.

lInsert Picture Failed with HRESULT:%1 and Msg:%2.

,GDIPlus Error:%1.

4Wordpad Launch Start.

0Wordpad Launch End.

4Insert Picture Start.

0Insert Picture End.

4Resize Picture Start.

0Resize Picture End.

d%1 failed since the system is low on memory.

0Msg:%1 .HRESULT:%2

PLive Preview Show (Type: %1) Start.

8Live Preview Show End.

TLive Preview Cancel (Type: %1) Start.

Live Preview Cancel End.

XLive Preview Execute (Type: %1) Start.

Live Preview Execute End.

,File Open Start.

(File Open End.

,File Save Start.

(File Save End.

Zoom Start.

Zoom End.

(ParseError:%1.

PParseError: HResult: %1, Error: %2.

(ParseError:%1.

8UnSupported Element:%1.

0Start reading TOM.

,End reading TOM.

DStart saving Ole or Picture.

End saving Ole or Picture.

DBegin reading Ole or Picture.

End reading Ole or Picture.

4Indexed Search String

`Wordpad Search Filter Encountered an error

œ4VS_VERSION_INFO½ ïþ

(

(? úStringFileInfoÖ040904B0LCompanyNameMicrosoft Corporation`FileDescriptionWindows Wordpad Applicationf#FileVersion10.0.10240.16384 (th1.150709-1700)0InternalNamewordpad€.LegalCopyright© Microsoft Corporation. All rights . %ProductNameMicrosoft® Windows® Operating SystemFProductVersion10.0.10240.16384DVarFileInfo$ Translation ° ?xml version="1.0"?

!DOCTYPE root [

!ELEMENT root (Language+)

!ELEMENT Language (Font)

!ATTLIST Language primaryLangId CDATA #REQUIRED

!ATTLIST Language subLangId CDATA "0x00"

!ELEMENT Font EMPTY

!ATTLIST Font size CDATA #REQUIRED

!ATTLIST Font fontFace CDATA #REQUIRED

]

!-

Font settings with subLangId "SUBLANG_NEUTRAL" (value 0x00) will have

their settings applied to all sublangs of a given primary lang. In scenario where

font definitions are available for multiple sublangs of a primary lang, if there

is an exact match of lang ID with system default lang ID, that value will be used,

else, settings of the last matching primary lang entry (with SUBLANG_NEUTRAL subLangId)

in file will be used as the file is processed from top to bottom.

The above description only affects the default font settings of rich edit control.

All other font associations remain unaffected and are processed in the given order.

root

Language primaryLangId="0x09"

Font size="220" fontFace="Calibri" /

/Language

Language primaryLangId="0x05"

Font size="220" fontFace="Calibri" /

/Language

Language primaryLangId="0x19"

Font size="220" fontFace="Calibri" /

/Language

Language primaryLangId="0x08"

Font size="220" fontFace="Calibri" /

/Language

Language primaryLangId="0x1f"

Font size="220" fontFace="Calibri" /

/Language

Language primaryLangId="0x0d"

Font size="200" fontFace="Arial" /

/Language

Language primaryLangId="0x01"

Font size="220" fontFace="Arial" /

/Language

Language primaryLangId="0x25"

Font size="220" fontFace="Calibri" /

/Language

Language primaryLangId="0x2a"

Font size="220" fontFace="Calibri" /

/Language

Language primaryLangId="0x00"

Font size="220" fontFace="Calibri" /

/Language

Language primaryLangId="0x1e"

Font size="280" fontFace="CordiaUPC" /

/Language

Language primaryLangId="0x11"

Font size="220" fontFace="MS Mincho" /

/Language

Language primaryLangId="0x04" subLangId="0x01"

Font size="220" fontFace="PMingLiU" /

/Language

Language primaryLangId="0x04" subLangId="0x03"

Font size="220" fontFace="PMingLiU" /

/Language

Language primaryLangId="0x04" subLangId="0x05"

Font size="220" fontFace="PMingLiU" /

/Language

Language primaryLangId="0x04" subLangId="0x02"

Font size="220" fontFace="SimSun" /

/Language

Language primaryLangId="0x12"

Font size="200" fontFace="Malgun Gothic" /

/Language

Language primaryLangId="0x2b"

Font size="200" fontFace="Sylfaen" /

/Language

Language primaryLangId="0x5a"

Font size="200" fontFace="Estrangelo Edessa" /

/Language

Language primaryLangId="0x65"

Font size="200" fontFace="MV Boli" /

/Language

Language primaryLangId="0x39"

Font size="220" fontFace="Aparajita" /

/Language

Language primaryLangId="0x45"

Font size="220" fontFace="Shonar Bangla" /

/Language

Language primaryLangId="0x46"

Font size="220" fontFace="Raavi" /

/Language

Language primaryLangId="0x47"

Font size="220" fontFace="Shruti" /

/Language

Language primaryLangId="0x48"

Font size="220" fontFace="Kalinga" /

/Language

Language primaryLangId="0x49"

Font size="220" fontFace="Vijaya" /

/Language

Language primaryLangId="0x4a"

Font size="220" fontFace="Vani" /

/Language

Language primaryLangId="0x4b"

Font size="220" fontFace="Tunga" /

/Language

Language primaryLangId="0x4c"

Font size="220" fontFace="Kartika" /

/Language

Language primaryLangId="0x5b"

Font size="220" fontFace="Iskoola Pota" /

/Language

Language primaryLangId="0x54"

Font size="240" fontFace="DokChampa" /

/Language

Language primaryLangId="0x51"

Font size="320" fontFace="Microsoft Himalaya" /

/Language

Language primaryLangId="0x37"

Font size="200" fontFace="Sylfaen" /

/Language

Language primaryLangId="0x53"

Font size="320" fontFace="DaunPenh" /

/Language

Language primaryLangId="0x50"

Font size="280" fontFace="Mongolian Baiti" /

/Language

Language primaryLangId="0x78"

Font size="240" fontFace="Microsoft Yi Baiti" /

/Language

Language primaryLangId="0x2c"

Font size="220" fontFace="Calibri" /

/Language

Language primaryLangId="0x6d"

Font size="220" fontFace="Calibri" /

/Language

Language primaryLangId="0x2d"

Font size="220" fontFace="Calibri" /

/Language

Language primaryLangId="0x23"

Font size="220" fontFace="Calibri" /

/Language

Language primaryLangId="0x7e"

Font size="220" fontFace="Calibri" /

/Language

Language primaryLangId="0x1a" subLangId="0x08"

Font size="220" fontFace="Calibri" /

/Language

Language primaryLangId="0x1a" subLangId="0x05"

Font size="220" fontFace="Calibri" /

/Language

Language primaryLangId="0x1a" subLangId="0x04"

Font size="220" fontFace="Calibri" /

/Language

Language primaryLangId="0x1a" subLangId="0x01"

Font size="220" fontFace="Calibri" /

/Language

Language primaryLangId="0x1a" subLangId="0x07"

Font size="220" fontFace="Calibri" /

/Language

Language primaryLangId="0x1a" subLangId="0x06"

Font size="220" fontFace="Calibri" /

/Language

Language primaryLangId="0x1a" subLangId="0x03"

Font size="220" fontFace="Calibri" /

/Language

Language primaryLangId="0x1a" subLangId="0x02"

Font size="220" fontFace="Calibri" /

/Language

Language primaryLangId="0x02"

Font size="220" fontFace="Calibri" /

/Language

Language primaryLangId="0x03"

Font size="220" fontFace="Calibri" /

/Language

Language primaryLangId="0x06"

Font size="220" fontFace="Calibri" /

/Language

Language primaryLangId="0x13"

Font size="220" fontFace="Calibri" /

/Language

Language primaryLangId="0x38"

Font size="220" fontFace="Calibri" /

/Language

Language primaryLangId="0x29"

Font size="220" fontFace="Arial" /

/Language

Language primaryLangId="0x64"

Font size="220" fontFace="Calibri" /

/Language

Language primaryLangId="0x0b"

Font size="220" fontFace="Calibri" /

/Language

Language primaryLangId="0x0c"

Font size="220" fontFace="Calibri" /

/Language

Language primaryLangId="0x62"

Font size="220" fontFace="Calibri" /

/Language

Language primaryLangId="0x56"

Font size="220" fontFace="Calibri" /

/Language

Language primaryLangId="0x07"

Font size="220" fontFace="Calibri" /

/Language

Language primaryLangId="0x6f"

Font size="220" fontFace="Calibri" /

/Language

Language primaryLangId="0x68"

Font size="220" fontFace="Calibri" /

/Language

Language primaryLangId="0x0e"

Font size="220" fontFace="Calibri" /

/Language

Language primaryLangId="0x0f"

Font size="220" fontFace="Calibri" /

/Language

Language primaryLangId="0x70"

Font size="220" fontFace="Calibri" /

/Language

Language primaryLangId="0x21"

Font size="220" fontFace="Calibri" /

/Language

Language primaryLangId="0x3c"

Font size="220" fontFace="Calibri" /

/Language

Language primaryLangId="0x10"

Font size="220" fontFace="Calibri" /

/Language

Language primaryLangId="0x60"

Font size="220" fontFace="Calibri" /

/Language

Language primaryLangId="0x3f"

Font size="220" fontFace="Calibri" /

/Language

Language primaryLangId="0x57"

Font size="220" fontFace="Aparajita" /

/Language

Language primaryLangId="0x40"

Font size="220" fontFace="Calibri" /

/Language

Language primaryLangId="0x26"

Font size="220" fontFace="Calibri" /

/Language

Language primaryLangId="0x27"

Font size="220" fontFace="Calibri" /

/Language

Language primaryLangId="0x2e"

Font size="220" fontFace="Calibri" /

/Language

Language primaryLangId="0x6e"

Font size="220" fontFace="Calibri" /

/Language

Language primaryLangId="0x2f"

Font size="220" fontFace="Calibri" /

/Language

Language primaryLangId="0x3e"

Font size="220" fontFace="Calibri" /

/Language

Language primaryLangId="0x3a"

Font size="220" fontFace="Calibri" /

/Language

Language primaryLangId="0x58"

Font size="220" fontFace="Shonar Bangla" /

/Language

Language primaryLangId="0x81"

Font size="220" fontFace="Calibri" /

/Language

Language primaryLangId="0x7a"

Font size="220" fontFace="Calibri" /

/Language

Language primaryLangId="0x4e"

Font size="220" fontFace="Aparajita" /

/Language

Language primaryLangId="0x7c"

Font size="220" fontFace="Calibri" /

/Language

Language primaryLangId="0x61"

Font size="220" fontFace="Aparajita" /

/Language

Language primaryLangId="0x14"

Font size="220" fontFace="Calibri" /

/Language

Language primaryLangId="0x63"

Font size="220" fontFace="Arial" /

/Language

Language primaryLangId="0x15"

Font size="220" fontFace="Calibri" /

/Language

Language primaryLangId="0x16"

Font size="220" fontFace="Calibri" /

/Language

Language primaryLangId="0x6b"

Font size="220" fontFace="Calibri" /

/Language

Language primaryLangId="0x18"

Font size="220" fontFace="Calibri" /

/Language

Language primaryLangId="0x17"

Font size="220" fontFace="Calibri" /

/Language

Language primaryLangId="0x3b"

Font size="220" fontFace="Calibri" /

/Language

Language primaryLangId="0x1a"

Font size="220" fontFace="Calibri" /

/Language

Language primaryLangId="0x59"

Font size="220" fontFace="Raavi" /

/Language

Language primaryLangId="0x1b"

Font size="220" fontFace="Calibri" /

/Language

Language primaryLangId="0x24"

Font size="220" fontFace="Calibri" /

/Language

Language primaryLangId="0x6c"

Font size="220" fontFace="Calibri" /

/Language

Language primaryLangId="0x0a"

Font size="220" fontFace="Calibri" /

/Language

Language primaryLangId="0x41"

Font size="220" fontFace="Calibri" /

/Language

Language primaryLangId="0x1d"

Font size="220" fontFace="Calibri" /

/Language

Language primaryLangId="0x28"

Font size="220" fontFace="Calibri" /

/Language

Language primaryLangId="0x5f"

Font size="220" fontFace="Calibri" /

/Language

Language primaryLangId="0x44"

Font size="220" fontFace="Calibri" /

/Language

Language primaryLangId="0x32"

Font size="220" fontFace="Calibri" /

/Language

Language primaryLangId="0x42"

Font size="220" fontFace="Calibri" /

/Language

Language primaryLangId="0x80"

Font size="220" fontFace="Arial" /

/Language

Language primaryLangId="0x22"

Font size="220" fontFace="Calibri" /

/Language

Language primaryLangId="0x2e"

Font size="220" fontFace="Calibri" /

/Language

Language primaryLangId="0x20"

Font size="220" fontFace="Arial" /

/Language

Language primaryLangId="0x43"

Font size="220" fontFace="Calibri" /

/Language

Language primaryLangId="0x52"

Font size="220" fontFace="Calibri" /

/Language

Language primaryLangId="0x34"

Font size="220" fontFace="Calibri" /

/Language

Language primaryLangId="0x6a"

Font size="220" fontFace="Calibri" /

/Language

Language primaryLangId="0x35"

Font size="220" fontFace="Calibri" /

/Language

/rootPADPADDINGXXPADDINGPADDINGXXPADDINGPADDINGXXPADDINGPADDINGXXPAD


End file.
